Generally the invention relates to a device for the protection of jambs, such as door openings, end walls, or the like from injury or damage resulting from contact with persons or objects. Specifically, the invention relates to force dissemination and force absorbtion technology and techniques which can be incorporated into jamb protection devices which may be removably applied to jambs.
Jambs are prone to damage. Whether the jamb is cased or uncased opening; defining a door, a window, or an arch, as examples, the jamb is prone to damage when persons or objects come in contact with them. The jamb may be particularly prone to damage during periods of construction or during periods when the tenants of a building are relocating. The persons or objects which come in contact with the jamb may also be injured as well.
There is a large commercial market for jamb protection systems. Because there is a large commercial demand for jamb protection systems, the designs and technology incorporated into jamb protection systems have taken a variety of forms. In spite of the variety of designs and technology available to potential buyers, substantial problems remain unresolved with providing a jamb protection system having sufficient force absorbance and force dissemination characteristics. As such, there is a continued demand in the marketplace for innovations in jamb protection technology.
A significant problem with existing jamb protection devices can be that the surfaces are not sufficiently force disseminating. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,130; 4,768,320; 5,737,878; and 5,799,443, each hereby incorporated by reference, many jamb protection devices fit snuggly to a door frame. The resulting configurations may present surface features that terminate in relatively small radius and therefore may not disseminate the force of contact over a large area either with respect to the jamb protection device or with respect to the object or person coming in contact with the jamb protection device.
A similar problem with existing jamb protection devices can be that the surfaces have insufficient force absorbance characteristics. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,130; 4,768,320; 5,737,878; and 5,799,443, each hereby incorporated by reference, these jamb protection devices are configured to have little or no space between the jamb and the jamb protection devices. This may not allow for adequate give or recoil of the jamb protection device upon coming in contact with an object or person.
A related problem with existing jamb protection devices that have little give or recoil may be injury to the person or object coming in contact with such a little give or recoil jamb protection device.
Another problem with existing jamb protection devices may be a lack of components to sufficiently grip the jamb. Door frame protection devices, as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,320; and 5,737,878, each hereby incorporated by reference, may come loose from the door frame when struck. A related problem as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,130; and 5,799,443; each hereby incorporated by reference, may be that the gripping components are not sufficiently hebetated. The gripping components may, as a result, damage the jamb themselves.
Another problem with existing jamb protection devices may be a lack of openings conformed to work around hinges, baseboards, or the like. Door frame protection devices such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,320; 5,203,130; 5,737,878 and 5,779,443, each hereby incorporated by reference, do not have hinge accommodation openings or do not have base board accommodation openings. The lack of baseboard accommodation openings may cause the jamb protection device to be hard to use or become dislodged during use, both can be a frustration to the user.
Still another problem with existing jamb protection devices may be that they catch cords, hoses, lines, or the like. Door frame protection devices, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4768,320; 5,203,130; 5,737,898; and 5,799,443, each hereby incorporated by reference, have configurations which may catch cords, hoses, lines, or the like because they lack a rounded shape or lack baseboard adaptation openings allowing cords, or the like, to become snagged on the bottom of the jamb or on the bottom of the jamb protection device. Certain types of cords and hoses have metal connectors which may cause significant damage to the jamb as a result.
Yet another problem with existing jamb protection devices may be that they are difficult to use. For example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,130, hereby incorporated by reference, existing jamb protection devices often have straps or clips to secure the device to the jamb. Or as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,449, hereby incorporated by reference, the jamb protection device may use adjustable toothed clips that have to be cut to size to make a proper fit. Neither of these jamb protection devices have a size accommodating shape or quick fit design.
A related problem with existing jamb devices may be that they are cumbersome. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,130, hereby incorporated by reference, some jamb protection devices comprise a multiple component system which may be awkward for the user to carry and install. Or as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,443, hereby incorporated by reference, the user may have to use a knife to cut pieces from the jamb device to allow the proper fit and then slip each leg extension into the correct tooth of the center section. The center section is similarly adjustable in this cumbersome manner. The use of such jamb devices having adjustable tooth clips and straps with clips and the like may be cumbersome to transport, awkward to install, and may be frustrating for the user.
Still another problem with existing jamb devices may be the lack of warning colors. Jamb devices such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,320; 5,203,130; 5,737,878; and 5,799,443, each hereby incorporated by reference, lack warning colors to draw attention to the device to reduce the incidence of impacts from persons or objects.
From the consumers point of view a problem with existing jamb devices may be increased expense. One aspect of this problem may be the that more complex jamb devices are more costly to produce and thereby more costly to purchase. Examples of such jamb protection devices may be disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,130; 5,799,443; and 4,768,320, each hereby incorporated by reference. Moreover, jamb devices with greater numbers of components may be more costly to maintain.
A second problem from the consumers point of view may be the amount of time to install more complex jamb devices such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,443, and 5,203,130. It simply may take more time to adjust straps and clips during installation of such complex jamb device to the jamb.
With respect to making and using jamb protection devices, the present invention discloses technology which addresses every one of the above-mentioned problems in a practical fashion.
A broad object of the invention can be to protect jambs from damage due to contact with persons or objects. Due to the unresolved problems with respect to jamb protection, as described above, the objects of the invention are numerous.
A significant object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide a jamb protection system which absorbs the forces generated by contact with objects or persons. One aspect of this object may be to provide sufficient give and recoil so that impact to the jamb protection device may not transmit sufficient force to damage the jamb. Another aspect of this object may be to reduce damage to objects or reduce injury to persons which contact the jamb protection system.
Another significant object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide sufficient force dissemination on the surface of the jamb protection system. Force dissemination may reduce damage or injury to persons or objects which make contact with the jamb protection system and may also help eliminate the problem of cords, lines or hoses from catching or snagging on the jamb protection system.
Another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide sufficient grip to secure the jamb protection system to the jamb. One aspect of this object may be to provide grip components which provide sufficient securement to prevent the jamb protection system from becoming dislodged due to the usual forces encountered during use. Another aspect of this object may be to provide grips that help alleviate marring, scratching, or other damage to the jamb.
Another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide a jamb protection system which can have features conformed to hinge, baseboard, or other hardware or architectural configurations. One aspect of this object may be to allow for ease of installation. Another aspect of this object may be to provide for an installation which is properly aligned to the floor or to the jamb surfaces to help eliminate potential edges on which to snag or catch hose, lines, cords, or the like.
Still another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide features which help eliminate catching or snagging of hoses, lines, cords, or the like as such items are pulled over or slide in contact with the jamb protection system. One aspect of this object may be the above-mentioned aligned fit due to having a design conformed to hinges, base boards, or the like. Another aspect of this object is to provide sufficiently hebetated surfaces which cords, hoses, lines, or the like may slide or move easily over.
Yet another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to reduce damage or injury to objects or persons that make contact with the jamb protection system. One aspect of this object may be to provide force absorption elements which consume the force of impact with the jamb protection system. Another aspect of this object may be to provide force disseminating elements or elements sufficiently hebetated which can spread the impact of force over a greater surface area both with respect to the jamb protection system and the object or person contacting the system.
Another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to make the jamb protection system easy to use. One aspect of this object may be to reduce the number of components which make up the system. Another aspect of this object may be to reduce the number of steps required to install the jamb protection system on a jamb. A third aspect of this object may be to make a jamb protection system where one size of jamb protection device fits numerous sizes of jambs without modification.
Another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to make the jamb protection system less cumbersome. One aspect of this object may be to reduce the size of the jamb protection device. Another aspect of this object may be to reduce the weight of the jamb protection device by eliminating components such as snaps, clasps, straps, clips, or the like.
Yet another object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to provide informative indicia to the viewable surface of the jamb protection system. One aspect of this object may be a warning system to make the jamb protection system more noticeable. A second aspect of this object may be to provide information to persons around the jamb protection system, such as, off limits areas, safety glasses required, fire extinguishers, fire egress route instructions, or the like. A third aspect of this object may be to add color as a coding system for ready identification of different types of jamb protection devices.
Still another object of particular embodiments of the invention may be to provide gripping features that help eliminate damage to the jamb such as mars or scratches, or the like.
From the consumers point of view an object of particular embodiments of the invention can be to make the jamb protection system less expensive. This object may be accomplished by providing a jamb protection device having few components and which may be readily manufactured with a limited number of steps, or with personnel having less expertise.
Naturally, further independent objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification.